Seafloor Ruins
Seafloor Ruins, often called just SFR, is a dungeon that is located in Archford. To get here HM Dive is needed and the player must navigate the underwater portion of Archford to access it, but a shortcut to the dungeon from Greenport Town can be accessed upon completing the dungeon. The Pokémon located here are mostly all Water-types. leads to three other variations. Each more difficult, and only accessible from the set Secret Room found on Floor 20. Weather includes cloudy, sun, and rain. Attributes SeafloorRuinsScenery1.png|Floors 1-21 SeafloorRuinsScenery2.png|Floor 41 Floor 1-20 The ground is walkable water and the walls are a light blue coral. There is a darkness that starts at the very start of the dungeon. There are ruins that can be found on Floors 5, 10 and 18. The ruins on Floor 18 are notable in that they hold a Seafloor Key, which is needed to progress further into the dungeon should the player take the Eastern section of the later floors. Or Floor 20 there is a Secret Room that always shows up. It is marked by a tan uncracked tile. To proceed further into the dungeon the player has to enter this Secret Room. Eastern Seafloor Ruins To get to Eastern Seafloor Ruins the player must defeat the boss located beyond the room, then on Floor 21, proceed to use the key on the sealed stairs pointing to the right. Western Seafloor Ruins To get to Western Seafloor Ruins the player must defeat the boss located beyond the room, then on Floor 21, two players must step on the switches unlocking the sealed stairs pointing to the left. Central Seafloor Ruins CP1.png|Left from exit CP2.png|Left CP3.png|Up CP4.png|Right CP5.png|Right CP6.png|Right CP7.png|Right CP8.png|Up CP9.png|Up CP10.png|Down To get to Central Seafloor Ruins the player must solve the puzzle located in the room and then use a Sea Dew obtainable from end boxes from either Western or Eastern Seafloor Ruins. To solve the puzzle the player must enter the warp located to the left of the exit at the top, then take the following path: *Left *Up *Right *Right *Right *Right *Up *Up *Down Once completed, the player must step on switches to keep open sealed doors before arriving at the sealed door that requires a Sea Dew to open. Floor 41 The scenery changes drastically, the ground is a deep purple and has static sparkles on the ground there are cracked tan tiles. The walls are made up of a light purple coral. There is a medium darkness and this is only for Floor 41. Bosses There are two possible bosses that the player can face that depend on whether or not the player takes the secret stairs on Floor 20. Whiscash If the player takes the stairs on Floor 20, but not the secret stairs, Whiscash encounters the player, and then battles the player to see how useful he is. After defeat, he leaves. Boss Drop: *2 Mushroom Before Fighting: *''Whiscash'': Whaaa?! *''Whiscash'': Hurp! It looks like I got lost again... Oh boy, the boss is going to be so angry with me. Hurp! *''Whiscash'': But I was just so hungry... I couldn't help chasing after those deliciou-- *''Whiscash'': Hurp. Oh boy, the boss will be so happy if I defeat you! Haha! *''Whiscash'': I'll finally be able to prove I'm not useless! *''Whiscash'': Hurp. Here I come! After Defeating: *''Whiscash'': Whaaa?! I lost...? Well, no surprise there! *''Whiscash'': Eeeeeek! I better run! Team Razor Shell If the player takes the Floor 20 secret stairs, the player encounters Team Razor Shell. The player walks in on them as they are trying to search for the legendary Pokémon that resides in the dungeon. They detect the player, asking how long they were eavesdropping for. Floatzel claims that there is too much at stake and tells the player they brought this upon themselves and attack. Upon defeat, and before leaving, Floatzel tells the player that their Boss will not be happy and claim that they will get revenge. All of Team Razor Shell can drop Mushrooms. Before Fighting: *''Floatzel'': ...Hm. *''Octillery'': Oh, man. Why'd we even come to these ruins... I'm getting tired looking at all these ancient things... It's not like we'll find any legendary Pokémon here. *''Floatzel'': ...I think we're on the right track. The aura is getting much stronger here. I can feel it running through my fins. *''Floatzel'': ...We must be getting close to finding the legendary Pokémon who is said to lurk in these ancient ruins... *''Seaking'': Heh! Geez! I feel so hungry... Maybe we should stop for a bit and eat something? *''Whiscash'': ...Yeah man. I know, I know!!! I'm surrounded by water yet I feel so thirsty! *''Lanturn'': ... *''Lanturn'': ...Shut it, you useless burdens! I knew we shouldn't have brought you with us, I don't know why the boss even sent you two, you're just dead weight. *''Octillery'': Crikey, mate! Easy on the tone, aye? We know we are getting closer and I'm getting sleepy too. These depths are too haza-... *''Lanturn'': -Wait... I hear something! *''Whiscash'': Haha!!! It's probably just my tummy rumblin' tumblin'! *''Floatzel'': ... *''Floatzel'': ...No. *''Floatzel'': ...This is something more serious. This frequency is disturbing the ecosystem around these parts. I feel we are being watched... *''Lanturn'': ...Gaah!! *''Lanturn'': ...W-who could that be? *''Floatzel'': ... *''Floatzel'': ... *''Floatzel'': ...T-there you are!!! *''Lanturn'': ...W-who are you?! *''Seaking'': Oh geez! A stranger! *''Floatzel'': ... *''Floatzel'': ...Hey, you! How long have you been eavesdropping on us? *''Lanturn'': ...I-if just boss found out about this... *''Lanturn'': ...We would get into serious trouble! *''Floatzel'': ...No. We can't risk anything, too much is at stake! *''Floatzel'': ...Well. You brought this yourself, eavesdropper. We're going to wipe the seafloor with you! *''Lanturn'': ...We are Team Razor Shell, here we come! After Defeating: *''Whiscash'': Urrp! My stomach hurts more... I don't know if I can even feel hunger anymore... *''Octillery'': Yaowch! Quite the stinger, aren't 'cha mate? *''Lanturn'': Our health levels are sufficiently low, this is bad. How... How did they manage to do this to us...?! *''Seaking'': I-I think we s-should ruuuun while we still can...! *''Floatzel'': Gah, we have no choice... Boss will not be very... happy. *''Floatzel'': Hey, you! Listen, we will get our revenge, sooner or later. This isn't over, not yet. We'll be back... Don't forget.... *''Whiscash'': Urrp! Wait for me!! Floor 20/21 End Room The first end room is accessed after the fake boss on Floor 20 or through the regular stairs on Floor 21. End Box Floor 41 End Room The second end room is accessed through the regular stairs on Floor 41. End Box Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective The main objective of this dungeon is to find the Secret Room on Floor 20 to access the other Seafloor Ruins. *At Floor 18 there are ruins with a Seafloor Key located in the center. *At Floor 20 there is a special Secret Room marked as an uncracked tan tile. Once the player is inside of the Secret Room, they have the option to go to Central Seafloor Ruins provided they have a Sea Dew, or continue to the boss of and choose between Eastern Seafloor Ruins or Western Seafloor Ruins. Tips *A Pass Scarf can help avoid damage for Razor Shell's boss fight. *Beating the fake boss and exiting will reset any spawn point you have saved. To avoid this, use an Escape Orb instead. *Pokémon with an Ability that absorbs water may help. Trivia * was created by Foxie. * was the first non-event dungeon that has different routes. *Inferno Volcano acts as a much less complex counterpart to Seafloor Ruins. **Both dungeons have different main types. (SFR using Water while IV uses Fire.) **Inferno Volcano also features a less intricate plot. **Both dungeons have 60 Floors. **Both dungeons have their respective weather Legendary as the final boss. (SFR with Kyogre and IV with Groudon.) **Inferno Volcano requires the player to climb up to its entrance while the player descends below the surface to enter Seafloor Ruins. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons